millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 33 (UK)
This is the thirty-third series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Gameplay Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will still be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in an adjustable high-risk format. The highest possible risk is £498,000 (risking at the million pound question with the safety net at only £2,000). Amounts lost depending on the second safety net Episodes * Episode 1 (24th August 2019) Kane Crescente (£8,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £8,000) Esme Rolph-Robinson (£1,000 - lost on £8,000) Ara Varatharaj (£64,000 - continued) * Episode 2 (25th August 2019) Ara Varatharaj (£32,000 - lost on £125,000 - safety net on £32,000) Mike Farley (£64,000 - safety net on £16,000) Charlotte Norris (£32,000 - safety net on £16,000) * Episode 3 (31st August 2019) Sarah Knapper (£32,000 - lost on £250,000 - safety net on £32,000) John Haidar (£32,000 - lost on £64,000 - safety net on £32,000) * Episode 4 (1st September 2019) Davyth Fear (£500,000 - safety net on £64,000) Sean Lea (£32,000) * Episode 5 (7th September 2019) * Episode 6 (8th September 2019) * Episode 7 (15th September 2019) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2019) * Episode 9 (29th September 2019) * Episode 10 (6th October 2019) * Episode 11 (13th October 2019) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £?,000. * Davyth Fear is the second contestant in the reboot to win £500,000 after John Robinson, and the first to use Phone a Friend in the £1,000,000 question since Pat Gibson in 2004. * Sarah Knapper became the ninth contestant to answer the £250,000 question wrong and lose £93,000, as she had set her safety mark at £32,000. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: * Players who used three lifelines on one question: * Players who used all four lifelines on one question: ** Sean Lea (episode 4) on £64,000 * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: ? of ? (?%) *** Incorrect voting took place in episode ?. ** Highest percentages of an answer - ?% - ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - ?% - ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - ?% - ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 37% - ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - ?% - ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 22%: *** (40% - 18%) - Sean Lea ** Lowest level - £?,000 (?th question) - ** Highest level - £500,000 (14th question) - Davyth Fear * Phone a Friend guesses (20 in total): ** Correct - ** Wrong - ** Without clue - * Jeremy Clarkson's guesses for Ask the Host (? in total): ** Correct - ** Wrong - ** Without clue - * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Sean Lea (episode 1) - £32,000 Category:UK series Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs